ZID
by Zinni17
Summary: What if a girl enters the house of a married man asking him to make her wear saree...peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

_A short fic of 2,3 chaps for my dear friend fatima aka krystalities ...Fatima i hope this os will bring a smile on your face ...it is based on your favourite couple dushi ..._

 _So here you go ..._

 **Inside a beautiful bunglow ...a pretty girl was shouting at someone ...her eyes were swollen ...cheeks completely red ...and anger was at its peak**

Yar meri baat tu suno ... **a handsome youngman was following his wife in the whole house**

Mujhay nahi sunne koi baat ... **the girl was sounding quite angry ...she moved out of the house ..but the man was still following her ...**

Acha yar aram se gir jao ge ... **the young man was quite worried about his wife ,who at this time was boiling in anger ...**

Aap ko kya problem hai ..me gir bhe gai tu aapko kya faraq paray ga ... **the girl was now !osing her temper ...**

Faraq parta hai ...aesay mat karo jan ...acha mujhay batao naraz kion hu... **he tries to hold her hand but she jerks him ...**

Mujh se puch rahay ho ...kya kia hai tumne ...bohat masum ban rahay ho ...sahi kehtay hain log saray mard aik jaisay hotay hain ... **her eyes were moist now**

Yar plzz bata do mujhay sach me kuch nai pata ..agar pata hota tu me kion puchta ... **he was trying hard to know the matter**

Aaj subha ghar par kon the ..jis kay sath aap seeriyon par romance kar rahay thay ... **she was now keenly waiting for his reply...**

"What ? Romance ...kya hogaya hai tumhay ...i swear mene aaj tak tumharay ilawa kisi kay sath romance nahi kia ..."

Phir wo kon the aap kay sath serriyon pe..jiski ankhon me aap dekh rahay thay or usne kapray kaisay pehnay huway thay ... ...batao ab ...kya me pagal hun jo jhut bolun ge ... **she shouted**

Wo ...saree... **he was trying hard to calm her down ...**

 **She immediately cuts him ...** Bo!o ...kya saree ..saree bandh kar day rahay thay kya usay

Yar wo Anjali hai meri friend ...or wo mujhay tang karnay aai the or kuch nahi ... **he was getting irritated now ...**

 _Flashback_

 _Sunday morning_

 _A girl was working in kitchen ,,while her husband was reading newspaper ..suddenly door bell rings ..._

 _"Dushyant ...darwaza khol dain "_

 _Khol raha hun ..._ **he opened the door and was surprised to see her ...a bubbly girl with a knee length frock greeted him with a smile**

 _Hi ..kaisay ho ..._ **the girl immediately hugged him**

 _What a surprise ?i am fine tum sunao ..itnay dino baad ..._ **he hugged her back**

 _Yeh dekho aaj me saree lain hun ...aaj tu tumhay mujhay saree bandkay deni paray ge ...jab college me the tu har waqt yahi kaha karta thay ...ab mujhay pehnne hai but mujhay banhna nahi aati ..._ **saying this she pulls a saree out of shopping bag ...she stepped forward**

 _Dekho yar meri baat suno ..._ **he tried to stop her ...but the girl was not ready to listen ...she was moving forward while he stepped backwards...the girl was now crossing limits ...she slowly starteed opening the buttons of her shirt**

 _Kion yar ..itna dar kio. Lag raha hai ...badnami hoge kya teri ..._ **the girl continued moving nearer to him ...**

 _Pagal ho gai ho kya ..._ **moving backward he fell on the stairs ...while the girl fell on him**

 ***** _ **remember the scene from hey bro movie ****_

 _Kon hai dushyant ..._ **his wife came out of the kitchen ...seeing them together she lost her temper**

 **The girl immediately got up**

 _Aap?..._ **the girl was confused as she didn't knew he was married**

 _Tum kon ho ...yeh mera ghar hai ..meray ghar me kharay ho kay mujh se puch rahi ho kay me kon hun ..._ **the girl was now in the mood to kill the girl standing with her husband**

 _Anjali tum jao ...me tumhay baad me sab kuch bata dun ga ..._ **he immediately pushed her out of the house ...he was now thinking of how to handle the storm ...**

 _Wo meri dost the ...England se aai hai aaj he ...college se hum sath parthay thay ..._ **to his astonishment she left without even saying a single word**

 **He understood that a storm was building inside her ...he was now waiting for the outburst**

 **He searched her ...final!y he found her sitting in the lounge ..watching tv**

 _Ima ...naraz ho mujh se ..._ **he was keenly observing her expressions**

*no response*

 _Kya yar ...mene kia kya hai itna tu bata du ..._ **after hearing his question she couldn't further control her anger ...**

 **Flashback ends**

Acha theak hai gussa kion horahay ho ...jao uskay pass mujh se kya lenay aai ho ... **the girl was at the edge to cry**

Phir wahi baat ...yar she's just my friend ...mera uskay sath koi rishta nahi hai ...or wo aesay mazak karti rehti hai ... **he was trying hard to clear the stance**

Yeh kaisa mazak hai ...aapko tu koi faraq nahi parta ...agar tang aagai hain mujh se tu chor dain mujhay ...jao ab yahan se ... **tears were rolling down her cheeks**

Yar plzz ro mat ...tumhay doctor ne mana kia hai tension lainay se ... **care could be clearly seen in his voice**

"I said leave "

""Enough Ima ...me kab se tumhay samjhanay ki koshish kar raha hun but tum ...nahi jaun ga me kahin bhe **...he also becomes angry**

Fine ..nahi jana tu me chali jaati hun ... **she picked up her wallet and phone and left the house**

 _After 1 hour ...he finally cooled down ...he now realised she was not back yet_

Kahan gai ho ge ...market tu khud ja nahi sakti or ab kahan chali gai ... **thinking this he also left to search her ...he tried to call her but her phone was switched off**

Bohat ziddi larki hai ...kisi ki nahi sunti ...or yeh Anjali ..isko tu me baad me dekh lun ga ... **he searched her in the whole city ...now only one place was left were she could be ...**

 _Cool breeze of the sea welcomed him to that place ...the sun was now setting ...and stars were sparkling on the dark sky ...he searched for her and finally found her sitting beside a rock_

 **That scene flashed into her mind again and again and didnt let her eyes to be dry for a second atleast ...**

 _A goon saw her alone and started teasing her ..._

Man : kitna suhana mausam hai ..or is khobsurat mausam me aik khobsurat larki udas baithi hai ...acha tu nahi lagta

 **She wiped off her tears ...and got up**

Man : kahan ja rahi hu ...me tu tumhara dukh bantnay aaya tha

 **She looked at him furiously and was about to move but he blocked her way**

Man : lar kay aai hu ...batao zara kisne tumhay danta hai ..mujay lagta hai kay pati se dant pari hai ...bara he badnseeb hai jo itni haseen biwi ki qadar nahi karta

 **She couldn't bear someone saying bad about her husband ...** how dare u ...tumne meray pati kay baray me bura bola ...apni bakwas apnay pass sambhal kay rakho ...samjhay

Man : itna gussa ..tumhari sehat kay liay theak nahi hai ...me tu kehta hun chor du usko or cha!o meray sath ..rani bana kay rakhun ga tujhay rani ...

 **He moved forward and was about to touch her ...but someone held his hand tightly**

Teri itni jurat .kay tu meri biwi ko hath lagai ... **he held his collars**

Bara aaya biwi ka rakhwala ...jab tanha chor dia hamray liay tu ab kya karna aay ho ... **his those words hit his heart ..,he started beating him ...**

Bus kardo ...mar jai ga wo ..plzz chor du ... **she tries to stop him but in vain ...his was fuming in anger ...but she had to to stop him else he was gonna kill that man**

 _She held his hands tightly ...he couldn't push her away so stopped ...the goon ran away_

 _Now he was looking at her angrily_

Mana kia tha na mene kay ghar se bahir akalay mat jaya karo ...wo bhe is halat me ...lekin tumhay tu meri koi baat samjh me he nahi aati ...itni ziddi kion hogai ho tum ..har baat me apni marzi karti ho ..meri kabhi maat sunna ...agar aaj me yahan waqt par na puhanchta tu ... **he stops seeing tears in her eyes ...** acha sorry !chalo ghar chaltay hain raat hogai hai... **he tries to pull her but to his astonishment she was still stuck at that place**

Mera ghar nahi hai wo ..sirf aap ka ghar hai ... **saying this she turned back**

Me tumhay last time bol raha hun chalo ..me subha se tumhay batanay ki koshish kar rah hun kay mera us larki kay sath koi chakar nahi hai par tum sunnay kay liay tyar he nahi ho ..batao me kya karun ... **his voice was raising ...** tum itni ziddi kab se hogai ...wo larki sirf meri dost hai par tumhay kuch samjh he nahi aata ...bohat stubborn hogai ho tum ... **he stops looking at her ...she was holding her head ..sweating badly ... breathing heavily ...without wasting a second he carried her to nearby hospital**

 _At hospital_

Dushyant : sab theak hai na doctor ...

Doctor : blood pressure shoot kar gaya tha ...aap tu jantay hai na kay inko bp ka masla hai or mene aapko specially advice kia tha kay aapne inko kisi kisam ka stress nahi lenay dena ..phir mujhay samjh nai aati kay yeh kya kia hai aapne ...

 **He was quite embarrassed...** sorry doctor ...ainda se aesa nahi hoga

Doctor : good aap he kay bhalay kay liay keh raha hun ...khyal rakhna

 **After her blood pressure was normal ...they were back home again ...she was now ignoring him**

Mujhay sirf tumse kal tak ka time chaheye ..kal me tumhay yeh baat proof kar kay bataun ga kay mera us larki kay sath koi chakar nahi hai ...ab plzz tension mat lo **...he was trying hard to relieve her tension**

 **She just closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping**

 _Dushyant's pov : ab kuch karna he paray ga ...yeh larki tu istarah meri baat nahi manay ge_

 _Thinking this he also slept_

 _ **A/n so ab becahara dushyant kya karay ga ?**_

 _ **I have written this story to make someone smile ..but remember your review can make me smile :-)**_

 _ **Fatima ...this one is for u yar ...and to all others do read and review ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

He woke up first and saw her hugging him tightly ...he smiled ...kissed her forehead and went to freshen up

After getting ready

Madam so rahi hai yahi sahi time hai Anjali kay pass janay ka ... **he was thinking while looking at his sleeping wife**

 _At Anjali's house_

Yar wo kon the teray ghar pe ..or tumne mujhay aesay apnay ghar se kion nikal dia ..itnay time baad tu hum milay thay ... **she was asking questions continuously**

 **He stops her ...** Anjali tumne meray liay bohat bari problem khari kardi hai

 **She was confused ...** what ? Mene ...par kaisay ...?

 **He explains ...** kal tum is tarah meray ghar aagai ...or meri wife ne tumhay meray sath dekh lia ...or wo yeh samjhi kay hum dono ka affair hai ...

 **Anjali ...** tu is me kya bari baat hai ?bata du usay aesa kuch nahi hai ... **realizing ...** what tumne shadi karli or mujhay bataya bhe nahi ...mat karo baat mujh se ..jai yahan se ...bari achi frndhip nibhai tumne ...welldone

 **Dushyant ...** kaisay bata ta khud tu madam england ja kay baith gai or koi contact no nahi chora apna ..or ab mujhay suna rahi ho ...

 **Anjali ...** han wo actually itnay short time me sab kuch huwa ...mujhay tu khud kuch samjh nahi aai ...phir be tumhay mujhay batana chaheye tha

 **Dushyant ...** acha maaf kardo

 **Anjali ...** ja ja maaf kia ..tu bhe kya yaad rakhay ga ..acha bata kaisi hai teri wo...kab shadi ki ...

 **Dushyant ...** shadi ko 2 saal h0 gai hain ...wo aajkal bohat naraz hai tumhari us harqat ki wajah se ...

 **Anjali...** aray yar sakhti kar uspe ..khud he theq ho jai ge

 **Dushyant ...** kyun karun sakhti ..qalti teri hai ..tujhay thira khyal karna chaheey ...and waisay bhe me uspe sakhti nahi karsakta ...

 **Anjali ...** kion ?bohat pyar hai ?

 **Dushyant ...** pyar bhe hai or uski tabiyat bhe theak nahi hai

 **Anjali ...** kion kya huwa ?

 **Dushyant ...** wo ..she is expecting ...or kal tumne jo harqat ki wajah se usne itni tension le kay bp shoot kar gaya uska ...doctor mujh pe gussa ho rahay thay ...or wo meri baat sunnnay ko tyar nahai hai ...ab mujhay batao me kya karun ...?

 **Anjali ...** matlab baat kaffi serious hai

 **Dushyant...** hmmm

 **Anjali ...** chal me aaj ajaun ge teray ghar usse batanay kay aesa kuch nahi hai tu tension na lay

 **Dushyant...** what ?tum meray ghar ..world war 3 karani hai kya ?

 **Anjali ..** tu fikar na kar me sab sambhal lun ge

 **Dushyant ...** koi or rasta nahi hai?

 **Anjali ...**...tum tension na lo me sab theak kardun ge

 **Dushyant ...** dekho phir sambhal lena ..me chalta hun

 **Anjali ...** theak yar me sambhal lun ge ..chill ..chai pio gay ?

Nahi ..me chalta hun ..usko sota chor kay aaya hun ..jagay ge tu pata nahi kya hoga ...bye... **saying this he left**

 **He enteres the house like a thief ..but was shocked by a voice**

Aagai usse mil kay ... **she was sitting on sofa with a glass of juice in her hand**

N...nahi tu me usse milnay nahi gaya ..m..me tu kisi kaam se bahir gaya ... **he didn't knew what to say ...**

 **She stood up ...** Jhoot ..phir se jhoot ..I am 100 % sure kay aap uskay pass gai the ...

"Nahi yar ...aesa kuch nahi hai "

 **She placed his hand on her head ...** khao meri qasam kay aap usse milny nahi gai ...

 **He was silent**

"Dekha aap gai the na milnay ...aab mujh se baat mat karna kabhi ... **she rushed into her room and locked the door**

 **Dushyant's pov ...** yeh kya ho raha hai meray sath ...Anjali ne tu meri zindagi me bohat bari problem khari kardi hai

 **IT WAS NIGHT TIME NOW ...HE WAS ROAMING HERE AND THERE TENSELY ,WAITING FOR HIS ANGRY WIFE TO OPEN THE DOOR**

 **He knocked the door ...** Ima darwaza kholo ...plzz yar aik baat meri baat sun lo

*no response *

Acha theak hai me dobara usse nahi milun ga plzzz yar ab darwaza khol do ... **he made many efforts but ..all in vain**

 **A girl enters house ...she couldn't control her laugh seeing him tensed like this ...she signalled him to let her speak**

"Ima...me hun Anjali ..darwaza kho!o ..."

Tum tu dushyant se milnay aai ho na ...me kion kholun darwaza ... **she finally broke silence**

"Agar dushyant se milnay aati tu tumhay kion bulati wo tu bahir he tha mil leti "

 **After sometime ...she finally opened the door**

 **Anjali...** Yeh kya halat kardi hai apni ...wo bhe us pagal kay liay

 **She cuts her ...** aapko kya kaam hai mujh se

 **Anjali ...** anadar nahi bulao ge ?

 **She gives her way inside ..while he stood there shocked**

 **Anjali...** tumne meray mazak ko serious lay lia

 **She was still angry ...** mazak ki bhe aik limit hoti hai ...mujhay tu yeh samjh nahi aata kay sab ko mera gussa nazar aata hai par wo harqat nazar nahi aati jis par mujhay gussa hai ...har insan ko apni limits ka pata hona chaheye ...

 **She lowered her head ...** i am sorry Ima ...mujhay nahi pata tha kay dushyant married hai ...me bus aesay he ...actually galti zari meri hai wo becahara tu mujhay rok raha tha ...me he apni limits bhool gai ... i am sorry

 **Seeing tears in her eyes her heart melted ...** acha its ok ab ro mat

 **After about half an hour he was super shocked when he heard them laughing together**

 **He entered the room ...both girls were busy in gossips**

 **Anjali...** or han aik advice de rahi hun ...dushyant pe nazar rakha karo bohat he flirty hai

 **Ima...** i know mera dushyant aesa nahi hai ...

 **Hearing this he gained courage to sit near his wife ...but she ignored him**

 **Dushyant...** anjali ye tumne kya kia hai ...i mean mana lia isko ...par kaiay ..i mean yeh tu itna gussa the ...

 **Ima...** wo aapki tarah chilati nahi hai mujh par

 **Anjali...** han sharam nahi aati apni wife par is halat me gussa kartay ho ..very bad han

 **Dushyant...** what ? Me kab chilata hun is pe ...itnay pyar se tu baat karta hun me

 **Ima...** huhhh..pyar se ..tum batao Anjali yeh kya pyar se baat kartay hain

 **Anjali...** pyar se baat tu shaid nahi karta but tumse pyar bohat karta hai or iski gurantee me tumhay deti hun...

 **Ima...** pyar ka tu pata nahi but gussa bohat kartay hain

 **Dushyant...** acha chalo once again sorry ...me thora gussa hogaya tha but wo bhe isliay kion kay tum is halat me itna stress lay rahi the ...or phir tumhari tabiyat bhe kharab hogai...tum janti ho na kay me tumse pyar karta hun or tumhai is tarah nahi dekh sakta

 **She hugged him ..he hugged her back**

 **Ima ...** i am sorry ..galti sari meri hai ..mene aap pe bilawaja shak kia ...par me aapko kisi kay sath share nahi kar sakti ... i love u

 **Dushyant...** i love u too.

 **Anjali...** *fake cough *

 **Both separated...**

 **Anjali...** itni jaldi maaf kardia tumne Ima ?

Kya matlab is baat ka ?... **she was a bit confused**

 **Anjali...** aray is ko bolo tumharay liay koi song gai ..tumhay achay se manai ...

 **Ima...** song ? Song tu mene inkay mun se aaj tak nahi suna

Tu ab sunalo..kion dushyant koi problem tu nahi hai ... **she was teasing him**

 **Dushyant...** tumhay tu me baad me dekh lun ga

 **Ima...** kya dushyant aap meray liay aik song nahi gaa saktay

 **Dushyant...** nahi nahi ..ofcourse me ga sakta hun ...sirf tumharay liay

 **He starts singing**

 _ **Dehleez pe meray dil ki jo rakhay hain tu ne qadam ..**_

 _ **Teray naam pe meri zindagi likh di meray humdum**_

 _ **Han seekha mene jeena jeena kaisay jeena**_

 _ **Han seekha mene jeena meray humdum**_

 _He holds her hand and starts dancing with her slowly ..._

 _Anjali wanted to give them privacy ...so she left_

 _ **Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena**_

 _ **Kasiay jeena na seekha jeena teray bina humdum**_

 _ **Sachi se hai yeh tarifain ...dil se jo mene kari hain**_

 _ **Jo tu mila to saji hai duniya meri humdum**_

 _ **Ho asman mila ..zameen ko meri adhay adhay puray hain hum**_

 _ **Teray naam pe meri zindagi likh de meray humdum**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _He makes her sit ..._

Kitna tadpaya hai tumne mujhay in do dino me ... **he holds her hand tightly**

Sorry!mene aapko tang kia ...but me aapko share nahi karsakti ... **she hugged him tight!y**

 **He hugged her back ...** share karnay ki adat dal lo...kuch time bad tu tumhay har hal me share karna hoga ... **he said while pointing at her slightly swollen belly**

 **Ima...** hmm yeh bhe hai

 **Dushyant...** Acha suno...agar meri beti bhe aesi ziddi huwi tu thora mushkil ho jai ga nahi?

 **Ima...** or agar beta huwa tu ... **realising...** aap mujhya ziddi bol rahay hain ?

 **Dushyant...** nope ...tum kahan se ziddi ho...ziddi tu me hun

 **She laughs ...** good to admit

 **Dushyant...** or me tumhay clearly bata raha hun kay mujhay aik pyari se beti chahey..bilkul tumhari tarah

 **She blushed ...** lekin mujhay tu aik handsome beta chaheye bilkul aap ki tarah

 **...and both shared a laugh**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **End**

 _So how was it ?Plz do tell me ..._

 _Mithi...,arohi roy ,,,,hamdard duo .,,,__ _ **thanks alot**_

 _Krystalities ,,,,,_ _ **thanks alot yar ..i will definitely write more for u ..love ya too**_

 _Fati sid ,,,,,,_ _ **aww ..i am happy kay it made u smile ...thanks alot ...keep smiling :-)**_

 _Anubhab kavin fan ,,,sachvi lover ..._ _ **thanks alot**_

 _Jannat Fairy ,,,Drizzle1640 ..._ _ **thanks alot**_

 _Parise22 ..._ _ **hey love guru ! How are u ?...thanks for reviewing**_

 _Ksharyaatist ,,,,,Crazy4kevidareya ..._ _ **thanks a!ot**_

 _Rajvi21 ,,,,Shah Khanam ..._ _ **thanks alot**_

 _Guest,,,..Purple Angel1 ...,,,,_ _ **thanks alot**_

 _Loveukavin ...,,,,,_ _ **hey Aisha ,,,yeh dear frndz ...i have recently given matric examination and now waiting for Fsc classes to start ...and about badnam...angrai , i dont think i will continue it ...i have some problem regarding story ...so lets see kya hota hai ..tc .bye**_

 _ **WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ...TC ...BYE :-)**_


End file.
